


Okay

by WodensSkadi



Series: Drabbles & Prompts [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, drabble reward for shanks, itd be nice to explore these two more in depth than just a tiny drabble setting, no beta drabble, related to gaining experience, the ldr mmorpg roadrat fic that stole all of our hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WodensSkadi/pseuds/WodensSkadi
Summary: Jamie worries





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArmsShanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmsShanks/gifts).



> I will never be able to duplicate Shanks' style, nor capture the emotional vulnerability of her boys but I hope it was at least a cute read for her.
> 
> [Gaining Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920895/chapters/29524356)

Jamie perched on the arm of the couch flipping through the channels on the television. He was trying to distract himself from the severe weather warnings that were flashing across all of the local stations. 

He had been working on a custom cosplay piece for a regular customer of his when the radio station he had been listening to interrupted his music with an emergency broadcast.

Mako had left for work that morning while the sky was grey and gloomy but he was only working a half day so that he could tackle a research paper due later that week. Still, this sort of weather couldn’t be conducive for construction work.

He chewed on a hangnail until he tasted copper and realized it was bleeding. He popped it into his mouth to suck on and flopped over onto the couch cushions. Waiting was one of the worst experiences in life, as far as he was concerned. He’d much rather do something. At least then he’d be too busy moving to think and stress. Maybe he could go check on Mako? 

Before he could get any further with plans for a rescue mission the door opened. He scrambled over the couch to race to Mako’s side but halted in his tracks. Mako stood in the doorway barefoot, and not only drenched, but also covered in mud.

“What the hell happened?” he demanded. “You okay? Why’re you barefoot? Where are your shoes?”

Mako simply made sure his pants were sufficiently rolled up so as not to track in any mud on his entrance. “Shower.”

Mako didn’t really wax poetic on a regular basis, but this was terse, even for him. Jamie nodded and followed behind his boyfriend after closing the door.

Hot steam began to fill the small bathroom almost immediately as Mako turned on the faucets and stepped in fully clothed. Once most of the filth was rinsed off he began shucking the heavy water-logged garments off. Heat gathered at Jamie’s face and neck, spreading across his shoulders. It wouldn’t matter how many times he saw Mako in varying states of undress - it would always make him squirm. Everything about the bigger man was fascinating. The way he moved, breathed, existed. He’d been caught staring numerous times. “Got room in there for me?” he said with a playful grin. “Could help you get clean...then maybe dirty again,” he offered, already tugging at his baggy tank top. 

Mako glanced over at him and his expression was pinched. “I need a minute if that’s okay?”

Well, that knocked the wind out of his sails. He slowly lowered his shirt back down. He wanted to know what had happened but knew that sometimes Mako needed a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking and Jamie had already asked his question. So now he just had to wait. Again. He chewed on his nail again in worry. “Yeah, okay.”

Jamie retreated to their bedroom. Watching television aimlessly would just make him antsier. Their bed was messy because he had been too lazy to make it, but he was pretty sure he’d read an article somewhere about made beds harboring bed bugs, so he felt justified. He flopped down, face first, and then used just his knees to push his face up to the pillows. He felt like he was being a brat and throwing a fit, but Mako’s actions left him feeling excluded from something serious, much like a child would be.

He kept his face buried when he heard Mako enter the room. He rolled over once he felt a dip in the bed as his boyfriend crawled in next to him. “Mako, c’mon. We’re supposed to talk to each other. Remember fifty-fifty?” So much for being patient.

Thick arms dragged him tight to Mako’s chest. “Asshole foreman didn’t think to have us shore the trenches until it started raining. It collapsed on a few of us. No one was hurt, just muddy and scared from all that shit falling on us. Wanted to knock his lights out.”

“Hooley dooley - you shoulda! Wait, no, lemme kick his arse. Stupid higherup assholes thinking they can cut corners to save a few bucks!” 

“Are you bleeding?” There was a tone of concern in Mako’s voice.

“What?” Jamie said, glancing up, confused at the interruption. 

Mako reached out and touched his lip, wiping away a streak of blood. 

“Oh! Had a hangnail.”

“Sucking on your finger when it is bleeding isn’t hygienic. I’ll get you a band-aid.”

Jamie squawked indignantly and climbed on top of him. “What you doing trying to nurse me? You’re the one who almost got squished! I’ll be the one playing doctor, ya cunt.”

The tension in Mako’s body seemed to seep out of him and he held Jamie fiercely to him. “Just, stay close.”

Jamie felt pride bubble up inside, pushing away any remaining anxiety from before. His boyfriend needing him close because he felt vulnerable, gave Jamie the sense of being the protector and provider for once. It was nice. Having a somewhat steady source of income and functioning prostheses had done wonders to make him feel like a contributing partner, but feeling needed ease any lingering guilt from his initial arrival when he had to depend on his boyfriend. “You’re gonna regret saying that.”

“Future Mako’s problem. Not mine.”

Soft skin and thick hair greeted his check when Jamie buried his face in Mako’s chest. “Don’t let them make you work in dangerous situations. Can’t have both of us missing parts, I’m barely a whole person as it is.”

“I already consider you my other half, so it’d only be fair to be yours.”

“That was the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard ya say,” Jamie snorted into Mako’s neck as he leaned up to nuzzle and kiss along his jaw.

Mako hm’ed and rubbed Jamie’s back. “Doubtful. You liked it anyway.”

“Dunno, might need to say it again to help me decide.”

“Nope. You’re right, it was too cheesy.”

“Makooooo!”

They remain curled around each other in comfortable silence, as the rain falls against the window in soothing sheets.

“Do you ever… regret how things turned out?” Jamis asked quietly, not really sure if Mako was even awake still. He knew Mako’s accident at work hasn’t resulted in any injuries but he couldn’t help but recall his own situation. What would have happened if their situations had been reversed? Christ, he’s positive Mako’s the only reason he hadn’t become some dropout derelict. But now - now he felt strong and confident enough to help support Mako. He wondered if Mako ever has moments when he felt bitter for needing to put his plans on hold temporarily.

The only response he received was warm breaths that made his fluffy hair dance about. Until, finally he speaks, “There’s a lot I wish I could have done for you. Or saved you from. But I’m also really proud of the man you’ve become. You’ve worked hard Jamie and I’m glad we’re together. I’m happy we got time together before school consumed me, and you got flooded with commissions. It made us stronger. It makes things easier. I don’t regret the best decision of my life.”

Jamie wanted to point out how sappy all of that was just so he didn’t run the risk of crying. Instead, he pressed tighter into Mako and breathed in the muggy air trapped between them. 

Lips pressed against his wild hair, and held him close to his chest, understanding that emotions were a bit difficult at the moment. “Love you Jamie. I’m okay. And we’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: [wodensskadi](https://wodensskadi.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A8724BMM)
> 
>  


End file.
